Rapunzel Story Transcript
This is a transcription of the story of Rapunzel, as told in the various levels. =Normal mode= Level 1 Narrator: In a castle's top floor, Trapped behind a locked door, Lived Rapunzel, a maiden pure, Above the clouds in the air, Her room o'erflows with hair, As she cries tears of despair. Her sadness filled the skies, Until, to her utter surprise, A noble young prince arrives. With a loud voice he declared, "Rapunzel, let down your hair! I shall climb it as a stair!" Rapunzel: Oh, your highness... ...my dear prince! Bring me threads of silk,and my hair lo For eight nights, eight times Over... 64 in total... Then I can knit a rope ladder And escape this tower. Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! I shall help you at all costs! Wait for me! Witch: Will anyone dare to approach Rapunzel or my cursed tower? Level 4 Prince: Rapunzel... Rapunzel...! Might I inquire? How have you come to be in This situation so dire? Rapunzel: I was naught but 12 years old When a witch of me took hold. None may reach me in the sky, No man, no woman, no passerby. Level 8 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! My captive flower! Why has the witch held you Inside this foul tower? Rapunzel: A garden, the witch did grow. Vegetables, row upon row. From it, father did steal. From it, mother made a meal. Caught, they paid a toll, Recompense, for what he stole. My freedom, the asking price, Born I was, in a witch's vise. Level 12 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! My dear, Exchanged for a garden's sum! I must ask, from where does Your peculiar name come? Rapunzel: The rapunzel from which I Was given my name, Was plucked from the garden Of my parent's shame. Rapunzel it was, That my father did take, As reminder of their sin, Rapunzel is my namesake. Level 16 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, named For a plant reaped in sin! Why has the witch kept you This tower within? Rapunzel: Her garden's kept safe, Here between walls of stone. She has peace of mind, When she leaves me alone. Level 20 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! My dear, Brought up in seclusion! How did you become the most Beautiful girl under the sun? Rapunzel: Ah, I'm afraid I don't know. All I have seen walk below... That number is but two The witch, and highness, you. Level 24 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, my Beauty under the sun! How did you learn to sing so, When you have known none? Rapunzel: My friends are the birds, They sing without words. They gave the gift of song... I sing, as the day is long. Level 28 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel With your glorious voice, Are your magnificent tresses So long by your own choice? Rapunzel: Nay, the witch made it so, She decreed I let it grow. I have grown it out, as such, So the ground it may touch. Level 32 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel Who can do no wrong! What purpose does the witch Have, with hair so long? Rapunzel: As I'm sure you are aware, The only way up is by my hair. I must lower my locks when The witch comes and calls, So that she may use them To scale these walls. Level 36 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel With hair of gold strands... Do you recall when I first Held your hair in my hands? Rapunzel: Yes, you sounded like her, So I let down my hair. How surprised I was then To see you standing there! Level 40 Prince: Rapunzel, sweet Rapunzel, who Gave me your hair to climb! Do you recall what you felt, Seeing me for the first time? Rapunzel: You were the first man I met, A day I shall never forget. Full of kindness and grace, Unlike the old crone's face. Level 44 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Who knew of no one! Do you begrudge your parents, For what they have done? Rapunzel: Temptation is in man's heart, I fault them not, for my part. Though my parents were weak, 'tis not blame that I seek. Level 48 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Who brings me such bliss! You seem frightened today! Is something amiss? Rapunzel: Ah, your highness! I had a Terrible nightmare! I dreamt the witch had found Out about us, and sought to Destroy us both! Prince: Tremble no more, for This will never come true. We only meet in the hours of Dusk. The witch will never Learn of our affairs. Rapunzel: Your highness, please find 4 Rosaries for my finger... ...so that the terror of this Nightmare will no longer Linger. Level 52 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Who brings me such bliss! You seem frightened again! Is something amiss? Rapunzel: Another nightmare I had, That filled me with dread. The witch came, and cut All the hair from my head! Prince: Tremble no more, for This will never come true. Nothing shall claim even a Hair that rests upon you. Rapunzel: Oh, my sweet Prince, bring The rosaries I seek, To bolster my courage and Strengthen me when I'm weak. Level 56 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Who brings me such bliss! You seem frightened again! Is something amiss? Rapunzel: Ah, your highness! Last night I had yet another nightmare. I dreamt the enraged witch Abandoned me in a vast desert! Prince: Tremble no more, for This will never come true. There is no such desert in The vicinity of this tower. Rapunzel: Oh, my sweet prince, bring The rosaries I seek, To bolster my courage and Strengthen me when I'm weak. Level 60 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Who brings me such bliss! You seem frightened again! Is something amiss? Rapunzel: Ah, dearest prince! I was Beset by another nightmare! The witch cut my locks and Lured you here with my hair! Prince: Tremble no more, for This will never come true. I shall never let your hair Become the witch's trap. Rapunzel: Oh, my sweet prince, bring The rosaries I seek To bolster my courage and Strengthen me when I'm weak. Level 64 Without the four rosaries Prince: I've brought the last thread, Rapunzel, my dear! Let us fashion the silk ladder And fly away from here! Rapunzel: ...... Witch: A pity... I already knew Your plans! The girl hasn't been here for Some time now! But who needs Such an impure girl, anyway? Now, you shameless prince... Face your punishment! Prince: UAHHHHHH! No... I can't... I can't see! My eyes...! ... Rapunzel! Where are you, Rapunzel...!? Narrator: Our tale now comes to a close, The prince fell, blinded, By the thorns of the red rose. In the woods, lost and alone, The prince will wander, Helpless, heir to no throne. Ah, prince, without your name, Now the prince of tears, To your everlasting shame. But not without motivation, For if one will cry for you, You may yet find salvation... The end With the four rosaries Prince: I've brought the last thread, Rapunzel, my dear! Let us fashion the silk ladder and fly away from here! Rapunzel: Yes, my dear prince! Witch: Rapunzel, dare you to leave!? I am not so easily deceived! You think yourself a maiden, Yet you flee with this man, I shall punish you both, Right here where you stand! Rapunzel: Your highness, save me! Destroy her spell with the Rosaries! Witch: What have you done!? UGWAHHHHH! Rapunzel: You've done it, my prince! The witch is now gone! We can live here in peace For forever anon! Narrator: Thus, Rapunzel and her prince Began their happy lives. Only now has the truth of this Tale come to light... Afterwords: * Notice * You have earned a new story In Rapunzel's saga Please input the command Shown below at the title Screen. ↑ ↓↓ ↑↑↑ ↓↓↓↓ → This command can only be Entered when a heart mark Is displayed in the logo. =Extra mode= Level 1 Narrator: In a castle's top floor, Trapped behind a locked door, Lived Rapunzel, a maiden pure, Above the clouds in the air, Her room o'erflows with hair, As she cries tears of despair. Her sadness filled the skies, Until, to her utter surprise, A noble young price arrives. With a loud voice he declared, "Rapunzel, let down your hair! I shall climb it as a stair!" Rapunzel: Oh, your highness... ...my dear prince! Bring me threads of silk, For eight nights, eight times Over... 64 in total... Then I can knit a rope ladder And escape this tower. Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! I shall help you at all costs! Wait for me! Witch: Rapunzel... Surely you won't Sing your song for just a Man... Level 4 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! My dearest, held captive By a witch in a tower! Sealed inside from age 12, My beautiful flower... I shall release you from this Imprisoned fate at all costs! Rapunzel: Ah, my dear prince! I hope Your words ring true! Please, be cautious... Do not Let the witch notice you... Prince: Still, I wonder... How do I Find myself so in love with You, my dear? Level 8 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Since I held your in my eyes, My obsession never dies. To hold you in my arms, For your affection and charms, This tower I shall brave, Despite all danger most grave! Rapunzel: Ah, my dear prince! I hope Your words ring true! Please, be cautious... Do not Let the witch notice you... Prince: Still, I wonder... How do I Find myself so in love with You, my dear? Level 12 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Please, sing me a song... A song like the one that Captured my soul... Rapunzel: If it would please you, I Shall sing the song of the Foreign land to the south. ...'tis a story of the south From an age long past. An empire ruled by a queen, With wealth and land both Unsurpassed. With jewels of great magic, And subjects all loyal, Prince: A queen who used magic!? Her blood must have been Most royal! Level 16 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Please, sing one more, Continue your song that Captured my soul... Rapunzel: If it would please you, I Shall sing the song of the Foreign land to the south. One day, the queen set out, Embarking on a great quest, Seeking the queen of the dead, To put her magic to the test. Adorned in her accessories, She reached the seven gates, Prince: What an amazing queen, Who would go to such dire Straits! Level 20 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Please continue your song From where we left off... Rapunzel: If it would please you, I Shall sing the song of the Foreign land to the south. At the gates of the dead, The queen stood fast, But its guard blocked her way, He barked, "You cannot pass." "The way deeper is shut, And so has it stayed, Unless by our laws, A sacrifice is paid." The laws must be obeyed, By both peasant and crown, The queen gave her treasure, The life of her clown. Prince: And so the queen marched, With no fear in her heart, Into the world of the dead? Ah, I must hear the next part! Level 24 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Please continue the song. I am amazed by your tale... Rapunzel: If it would please you, I Shall sing the song of the Foreign land to the south. Through each of the gates, The queen was slowly undone, Her accessories fell, One, by one, by one. Seven beautiful jewelries, Seven deadly gates... She passed through the last, All were lost to the fates. Prince: What awaits the queen, Through the gates of death!? What will happen now? I hang on every breath! Level 28 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Please continue your song, From whence we last left... Rapunzel: If it would please you, I Shall sing the song of the Foreign land to the south. Without her jewels, The queen's power fell astray, The source of her magic, The gates had stripped away. With the opportunity right, The dark queen lashed out, Sixty diseases she rallied, Sealing victory without doubt. And so the queen met her end, Powerless without her magic, She was hung by her own hair, Her death horribly tragic. Prince: Ah, surely there is more? The queen has been slain? Could such a terrible fate Mark the end of her reign!? Level 32 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Please sing to me again, if There is anything that Follows your grim tale... Rapunzel: If it would please you, I Shall sing the song of the Foreign land to the south. In the queen's southern land, An eternal winter descended. The ministers were at a loss, Until a plan was commended. To deceive the dark queen, A young rogue was sent down. Beguiling and clever was he, His charms of great renown. Prince: Against the queen of the dead, They sent but a single man? Ah, to rescue the kingdom, What a bold and rash plan! Level 36 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Please sing once more, how Many secrets does your song Yet hold? Rapunzel: If it would please you, I Shall sing the song of the Foreign land to the south. As though imbued with magic, The young rogue descended, He was handsome and coy, The plan was truly splendid. For the dark queen is a woman And even she could not pray... To deny this man's charms, Love would win the day. Prince: Ah, and therein lies the ruse! To control her with a man, Who's love she could not Refuse! Level 40 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Please sing your song once More... I am filled with Suspense! Rapunzel: If it would please you, I Shall sing the song of the Foreign land to the south. In the world of the dead, The dark queen fell in love, The spark ignited her heart, And she spoke to him thereof "I shall grant your wishes, Anything you desire. You are my beloved, Tell me what you require." Prince: Amazing how love conquers all! Even the queen of the dead Fell victim to its call! Level 44 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Will you continue to sing That irresistible song? Rapunzel: If it would please you, I Shall sing the song of the Foreign land to the south. The rogue knew it was time, He spoke in a low tone, "I request the water of life," His desire to her made known. To the late queen he went, She was hung by her hair, He sprinkled the water, And said a small prayer. The spark of life returned, The queen opened her eyes, Now he must take her back, To where her kingdom lies. Prince: Ah, then the plan worked! Life returned to the queen! But what of the dark lady, When she discovers the scene? Level 48 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Please sing to me again! Your Song impresses me! Rapunzel: If it would please you, I Shall sing the song of the Foreign land to the south. The queen returned to life, She was back on her feet, But she was not safe yet, She must make her retreat. The underworld's queen raged, She uttered a curse, Her fury knew no bounds, She spoke it in verse "I cannot harm her by law, Such is our way... But they saw not this flaw, For him, here he shall stay!" Prince: Ah, so the youth is cursed, Never shall he see the sun! Doomed to the underworld, Until his life is undone! Level 52 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Will you continue your Heartbreaking song? Rapunzel: If it would please you, I Shall sing the song of the Foreign land to the south. She journeyed from the depths, With her life newly earned, Through each of the gates, Her lost jewelry returned. Upon the surface she stood, Toward her castle she sped, Many days had she been gone, Yet many more lied ahead. To the underworld queen, A bargain she had made, An oath had been sworn, For a debt to be paid. Prince: Ah, yet another mystery, A promise she must keep! But what price did she pay, To escape from the deep? Level 56 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Please continue your song by Which I have been so enticed! Rapunzel: If it would please you, I Shall sing the song of the Foreign land to the south. The queen's husband the King, Had enjoyed his time alone, He made merry with many girls, Ruling from her throne. Ah, but a promise was made, For mankind, a trade. To stave off an attack, Another must fade to black. Prince: Ah, I see where this has gone, The queen offered her groom! For the lady, a new dawn, The men, sent to their doom! Level 60 Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Please sing to me, that Neverending song... Rapunzel: If it would please you, I Shall sing the song of the Foreign land to the south. When the song has faded, The man and queen are traded. When the song has faded, The living and the dead are Traded. When the singing ends... When the singing ends... Prince: Ah! The song has concluded! Rapunzel: Deep within the southern song, If the rumors are not wrong... Mystic power, deep and rare, Provokes a change, Some place, somewhere... Level 64 Without the four rosaries Prince: I']% &&*+ &%&T &/%*&%, &*%&*&%L, /& %*%&! (The text isn't being properly displayed...) +*& %= &*%*&&N *&% &&%& %&&%&+ %&D *%& &%&Y *%%& %/&&! (The scene is continuing with scrambled text...) Rapunzel: .&*=%. (The scene is continuing with scrambled text...) Witch: & %+&&... % A/&&*&* %&*% &%&% =&[+S! (The scene is continuing with scrambled text...) -+& %&% %&/%&& %&[E +&% &%-/ &+%& &%&! &%T &*[ =&** %& *&%&[+ *-*+, &%&&%Y? (The scene is continuing with scrambled text...) &&*, +&& [=*&-%E&= &/*%&... *&%* &%*R *&&%&**+N%! (The scene is continuing with scrambled text...) Prince: &*&[+-&%&! (The scene is continuing with scrambled text...) =*... & %+&'... / %&%&%! &% E&[+...! (The scene is continuing with scrambled text...) ...&-%&/%&&! *%[&E %&& %&%, *&+-%&*+...!? (The scene is continuing with scrambled text...) Narrator: My, my... ...How unfortunate. It seems it was too heavy a Burden for the prince to Discover the truth of our Tale. In any age, it is difficult To perceive any truth. So for now, let us wait until Another prince takes up the Challenge... Your fate is DEATH. With the four rosaries Prince: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! This is the last silk thread! Let us make a silk ladder, And flee this tower's dread! Rapunzel: Yes, the song has faded... When the song has faded..., The witch and the girl Will then be traded. Witch: Foolish man, foolish prince, A victim of his royal duty... He came to the tower of death, Succumbed to a woman's beauty. Climbing up, he did presume, But truly he descended, Down, down to his doom! Every man wants a piece of Rapunzel! It never fails! Man dragged by their lust, Like dogs by their tails. To be my new body is her fate, You, my prince, took the bait! IO NA-RA-AM ISHTAR. IO NA-RA-AM IHSTAR... Let's have a wonderful life, Will you take me as your wife? Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Narrator: So... You've reached this Particular ending? I have to hand it to you. Perhaps you may yet unravel The truth lost in the twisting Threads of our tale. The curse of a great lady, That brings misery upon The world of men...! Congratulations! [[Category:Rapunzel]